A thrust reverser of an aircraft turbojet engine serves to improve the braking capacity of the aircraft by redirecting a fraction of the ejection stream from the turbojet engine towards the front of the nacelle associated with the turbojet engine. Various types of thrust reverser are thus known. Under all circumstances, a thrust reverser comprises at least one movable structure that is movable between a neutral position and an active position in which the movable structure serves to deflect the ejection stream towards the front of the nacelle. An actuator system is associated with the movable structure in order to cause the movable structure to move in reversible manner between the neutral position and the active position.
For this purpose, an actuator system for a movable structure is known that includes an electric motor, four actuators associated with the movable structure, and four flexible transmission shafts, each flexible transmission shaft being connected firstly to a respective one of the actuators and secondly to the motor so that the various actuators can be driven by the motor. Under such circumstances, when the motor is powered, it drives the four actuators that in turn move the movable structure.
Nevertheless, since the movable structure is usually made of composite material, it presents great flexibility. Under such circumstances, a shift of synchronization between the various actuators leads to significant deformation of the movable structure, and thus potentially to damaging the movable structure. Furthermore, if the movable structure reaches its active position while deformed, it might no longer correctly deflect the ejection stream towards the front of the nacelle, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the thrust reverser. Furthermore, if the movable structure reaches its neutral position while deformed, it may no longer correctly close the thrust reverser completely, thereby leading to an undesirable leak of a fraction of the ejection stream from the turbojet engine towards the front of the nacelle.